Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick release apparatus, especially a quick release apparatus on the rim of the bicycle wheel for a bicycle tire or tube, used to directly remove the tire of bicycles from the frame without using tire spoons or deflating air from the tube in advance.
Description of Related Art
Quick release mechanisms are widely used on bicycles, including the wheels, seats or several parts of bicycles. These quick release mechanisms basically aim to disconnect parts of the bicycles without extra tools. Among them, the quick release apparatus used for removing the front wheel from the front forks of bicycles is now one of the most common types of quick release mechanism. This apparatus is usually designed to remove the bicycle wheel for more compact storage, prevent the wheel from being stolen, or replace the tire or the tube quickly.
However, without using a tire spoon or deflating air from the tube in advance, it is still a hard work to remove the tire and the tube from the rim of bicycles. Therefore, an object of present invention is to provide a structure and a simple and straightforward quick release mechanism on the rim of the bicycle wheel which enables removal of the tire or tube directly without tools, saving both time and effort.